


With every beat of their hearts

by TessaHerondale82



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaHerondale82/pseuds/TessaHerondale82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi everybody! Here's another story inspired by those few spoilers for 3x18. Oliver and Felicity have an heartfelt moment and Donna and Felicity have an interesting conversation. I'm sure the episode won't turn out that way but a girl can dream, don't you think? I hope you like and enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With every beat of their hearts

Donna Smoak was sitting on a chair reading a magazine absent-mindedly. She was sitting next to Felicity who was asleep or pretending to be, in her hospital bed.

“I'm gonna sue them. I'm gonna sue Palmer's Industries.”

She knew her daughter was awake and she waited for her replay.

“No, you are not.”  
“So you are awake now!”  
“I am, for a few minutes now, and you're not gonna sue them. What happened it's not their responsability, neither is Ray's. It's totally mine. Let it go.”

She looked at her mother begging her to let what happened go, but Donna expected some answers and still, she hadn't had any.

“I won't, Felicity. I won't let it go, not as long as you don't tell me what happened five days ago.”  
“Mum!”  
“Felicity! Felicity... I want some answers, I need some answers. All I know for sure is that my daughter, who works at the IT Department at Palmer Industries had an accident some days ago. She got injured working on something completely unrelated to her job and she almost died...Oh no wait, she actually died. For five terrifying seconds.”  
“I'm sorry.”  
“No, you don't have to be sorry sweetheart. But someone will.”

Felicity sighted and closed her eyes.

“I need a few minutes alone, please.”  
“Ok...I'll go and catch some coffee but that doesn't end like this, we still need to talk.”

Donna closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Are you ok? Do you want something from the cafeteria?”  
“No, thanks mum, I'm ok.”

“Knock, knock! Am I interrupting something?”

Oliver was standing at the door. He looked like he was afraid to walk inthere. He seemed tired, worried and in need of a good sleep.

“Well, look who's finally here!” said Felicity in a quite bitter tone.  
“Felicity!” Donna reproved her. “It's nice to meet you again, Oliver.”  
“It's ok Mrs Smoak. Felicity's right. I deserve this. I would have come and visit her earlier but I got stuck with something.”  
“Please, call me Donna. Come in and have a sit. I'm going to the cafeteria. I'll leave you alone.”

Looking at him, Felicity could barely hold back the tears. When she woke up after two days and nights in the Intensive Care Unit, he was the one she wanted to see the most. She missed him but instead, he was the last one who went to visit her. Everyone had been there, more than once actually, except for him.

He cautiously walked up to the chair next to her bed and sat down. He stand in silent and looked around the room. There were flowers everywhere and they were surely Ray's. He felt jealous.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” he asked in that gentle tone he used for her only.  
“I'm good. I've had better days, but I'm good. At least I'm alive.”

He took her hand. She looked at him , he was about to break down in front of her. She wanted to reassure him so she tried to change the subject.

“So, what have you been doing these days? How's Team Arrow doing without me? Did you catch any bad guys?”

He shook his head and placed a soft kiss on her hand. “I almost lost you, Felicity. No, I lost you. For five seconds. And by the entire time you were gone, so was my whole life. You scared me. You scared me to no end.”  
“I'm sorry, Oliver.” She was crying now. “I didn't want for anyone to worry so much.”  
“Those days while you were in the Intensive Unit, I couldn't help but to think about us. I couldn't help but fantasise about all the things I would have said to you once you would have recovered. And thank God you have. I should have come earlier, you were right to be pissed. To be honest, I got frightned. I was afraid to walk inthere. I was afraid you would have faded before my eyes and I couldn't bear the thought.”

He stood up and came to sit on the bed next to her. He caressed her face. He needed to touch her and feel that she was alive and safe.

She looked in those worried and yet relieved blue eyes and she intertwined their fingers together.  
“You were my last thought.” She paused for a moment, “I thought «Oliver's gonna be so mad!» And then I got pissed at myself because I was dying and I realised that in all this time I've never told you something important. And you needed to know it before I was gone.” she took a deep breath, “Oliver, I...”

“That guy at the cafeteria got totally on my nerves!” Donna entered the room with a coffee in one hand and some flowers in the other. She suddenly felt sorry, she got the impression that she had interrupted something important.

“Sorry guys. Am I interrupting something? I can go back and leave you alone if you want me to.”  
Felicity sighted with a small, sympathetic smile on her face. “ My mum, and her totally inappropriate timing, ladies and gentlemen!”  
“Don't make fun of me! I'm already embaracced!”  
“It's ok mum, don't worry.”  
“You don't need to apologize, Donna. Also, there's a place where I need to be.”

He took his jacket and bent down to give Felicity a kiss on her cheek, very close to her mouth. “I'll see you tomorrow.”  
“ Be careful, ok?”  
“I will.” He answered smiling at her.

He left leaving the two of them in silence.

“I met a nurse in the hallway and she handed me those flowers. They are Ray's by the way.” She said putting them in a vase with some water.  
“You know Felicity, that guy must love you a lot.”  
“Mum, Ray and I have been going out together for a month now, I don't think he loves me yet.”  
“Oh I wasn't talking about Ray, honey. Oliver, Oliver must love you very much.”

Felicity stood in silent wandering on how her mother got that feeling from Oliver.  
“How do you know?” she asked.  
Donna turned around and looked at her daughter. “Because Felicity, no man would come every night and stay outiside the Intensive Care Unit till dawn to check upon you, without loving you with every beat of his heart.”  
“What? Did you see him?”  
“Yes, but he couldn't see me. The only question now is: do you love him?”

She didn't have to answer this question to her mother. It was between she and Oliver and yes, she loved him, with every beat of her heart.”


End file.
